Naming of the Unnamed
by Chapa'ai-hi
Summary: Will notices something rather odd, obviously it's in his nature to investigate. Comedy ensues! Story about Big Guy. One Shot. Implied Will/Helen and Helen/Nikola. Rated T to be safe. RENAMED, prev. Nomen Mihi Secretum


**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic! YAY! This is a one shot that came from something I noticed while watching Sanctuary. Please read and review!**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SANCTUARY OR THE CHARACTERS, JUST THIS STORY :D**

**_Nomen Mihi Secretum_**

Will walked down the dimly lit corridors of the Sanctuary. He loved the way the light shone onto the walls at sunset, the orange glow making it so cosy.

He was on his way to Magnus' office; something he had been pondering over for a week now. In fact, he had noticed it over a month ago but thought nothing of it, until he overheard a conversation between her and Big Guy. He needed to know.

He rounded the corner leading to her office; the door was open, as usual. He peeked his head around the doorframe and peered inside, and low and behold, Helen Magnus was at her desk, legs crossed, concentrating on something on her laptop. Probably some reports from another Head of House.

'Hey, Magnus,' said Will cheerily, 'can I come in?'

'Will, I didn't see you there, of course, please, sit.' She said casually with her signature smile plastered on her face before looking back down at her laptop.

Will walked in slowly, thinking of a way to start what he was about to ask, it could be taken the wrong way...

He sat down in the armchair in front of her desk. 'Listen, I need to ask you something, it's been bothering me a while.'

'What is it?' she asked looking up from her work, brows furrowed.

He held up a photo which she took from his outstretched hand. She looked confused, her forehead creasing. 'What's this all about Will?'

'Who is it?' he asked casually. It was a picture of Will and the Big Guy, both smiling while holding a glass of red wine each (probably one of the bottles Nikola hadn't got around to yet).

'It's you, Will. I don't-' she began, 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, yes, I'm fine. I meant who's the other person in the photo?' he coaxed.

'I don't think I follow you Will, do you not remember?' she queried, cocking her head slightly, looking into his eyes.

'Oh no, I remember, I just want to see what you say.' He smiled sweetly.

Helen looked at him carefully before speaking. 'Well, he's my oldest friend, he's lived here for over 50 years and he likes to slap you in the head a lot.'

'Oh, Come on! What's his name?' he laughed, if not a bit hysterically.

'You know his name Will,' she shifted in her seat a little.

'Why won't you say it? I thought about it the other day, I've never actually heard you call him Big Guy! What I wanna know is, why not?' he frowned, she was hiding something, she loved her secrets.

'Well, I've never really thought about it,'

'Magnus' he said sternly, almost like a father would say to his child.

'Well, it's just not something I've ever called him, it was, well I actually can't remember when that nickname came about.' She turned a bright shade of red.

'So, what do you call him?' he said incredulously.

She smiled uncomfortably. 'It's private...'

Will's eyes widened in delight, 'oh, now I HAVE to know!'

Magnus rose from her swivel chair, planting her hands firmly on her desk and leaning towards him slightly. 'Am I not allowed ANY secrets?' she smiled playfully.

'Nope, I agreed to this job under the terms that there were no secrets, spill it, please.' He said sweetly.

'This is a bit different, Will!' she eyed him.

'Oh come on Ms Magnus, please?' he gave her a puppy dog look, which she found strangely hard to resist.

'Fine! If you must know... I call him-' she started, before, with impeccable timing in her opinion, Big Guy ran in through her door. 'Speaking of the devil!' she sighed. Will slumped in his chair. He was this close!

'Magnus, Henry says it's the UK Sanctuary, they've had a delivery of the...oh what did he say...those rare flying turtles?' Big Guy glanced at Will, who looked like he was angry at him? No, he must just be having an off day, or maybe it was that tuna he ate this morning?

'You mean the Dragosella turtlerellis, yes thank-you; I'll meet you in the main lab in five minutes to make a connection to Declan.' She gave a quick smile before Biggie trudged out of the room, holding his stomach, looking rather pale, even through all that fur.

Magnus started moving away from Will at lightning speed. 'Wait!' he barked, 'not so fast, we're not done.' He smiled cheekily.

'Is it really that important, Will?' she sighed heavily, she was not getting out of this one, rare abnormal or not.

'Yes,' he said flatly, 'I'm curious, and you know that when I get curious, I won't stop until I get answers!' he laughed.

'Yes, that's one of the reasons I hired you...' she stood for a moment, contemplating running to the elevator, but that would mean facing him later at dinner. Oh well, she might as well deal with this now.

'Well?'

'Fine, on one condition, you are not to mention this to anyone, especially Nikola!'

He raised his eyebrows, 'Why Nikola? What does he have to do with anything?

'Nikola found out and started teasing me last year, I think he may have forgotten, but just to be sure I don't want you telling him.'

'Ok,' he agreed.

'When, 'Big Guy'' she air quoted, 'first arrived here, after Father Jenson had contacted me, he was somewhat frightened. He wasn't used to human company; the one's he had encountered tried to kill him. To make him feel more at home, I asked his name, and he told me. Err..' she stumbled. 'His name was Nippolakaharinii, hard to pronounce, I know. But after Ashley was born, she decided to simplify it,'

Wills eyes were wide open, smile plastered on his face with an expectant look glaring at Helen.

'And...' prompted Will, 'what did she call him?'

'Nippola, I know, I know. It sounds a lot like a certain Vampire, among other things,' she turned red again, damn her pale skin, 'but that's what Ashley decided at the age of three, she wouldn't call him anything else, well...' she coughed, speaking quietly under her breath, 'other than Biggie Boo.'

'Did you just say, what!' he started chuckling, eventually, unable to stifle the bubble of joy brewing, he started to laugh hysterically.

'Will, that's highly inappropriate,' Magnus glared at him.

'I'm sorry,' he gasped catching his breath, 'It's just,' he erupted in another fit of laughter. 'Haha, sorry, sorr-heehee-ry, OK, OK, haaaheee, I'm good, I'm good.'

'I thought you would have a modicum of sensitivity, Will.' Magnus had to turn away to hide her grin creeping onto her features.

'I'm sorry, truly,' he said genuinely, wiping away happy tears from his eyes. 'So, Nikola must've been delighted at the name, having that big ego of his and everything.'

'Oh, yes, you don't know how much grief I went through! He seemed to think that I called my friend that to remind myself of him. Incorrigible!' she started to rant, 'Well, Nippola seemed to like it, and so it stuck, but only when we were alone, not even Henry knew about it.'

'Of course, well, I best be on my way, and don't worry, I won't tell a soul,' he grinned, still getting over it.

'See you at dinner, and,' she smiled, 'thanks, Will.'

With one last smile, Will walked out the door. The instant he was gone, Magnus sighed heavily.

'If only you knew, Dr Zimmerman,' she smiled. She actually liked the thought of Nikola teasing her, that's why she'd told him in the first place.

**THE END**

_**~~~~~ Author's Notes ~~~~~**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**_


End file.
